


Here We Go Again

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Word of the week:- bold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- bold.Billie has lost hope that Sam and Dean will ever listen to her warnings. Billie first-person POV.





	Here We Go Again

Now, it could be there are men out there more fearless, bold and heroic than Sam and Dean Winchester, but I'm betting my Scythe there are none more pig-headed, wilful and defiant when it comes to their sibling's well-being. It's like they have tunnel vision and at the end of the tunnel there's only one person!

Dean Winchester killed my predecessor and, by the gossip at the time, it was said Death scared the crap out of him, yet to save Sam, Dean not only slayed him, but did it knowing he was putting the entire world in danger. As for Sam, instead of pointing out the wrong his brother had done, he took it all in his stride as if endangering the world for your sibling was the normal thing to do.

You know, I've threatened them, warned that if they didn't stop their brother-saving shenanigans, I'd throw them into the Empty, separate them for all eternity, but nothing seems to affect their impetus to save each other over and over.

Not that I'd ever admit it but they're weaselling their way into my affections, like terrible twins whose asses you want to smack till they're pulsing red, yet underneath, you crack a smile at their outrageousness.

In the end I might just have to put them somewhere together, cos if not, they're gonna keep on causing trouble in the afterlife, even when their bodies are ashes in the wind.

:

I roll my eyes as Dean Winchester appears before me. Here we go again!


End file.
